Current findings regarding the treatment of tension headache generally support the use of biofeedback and relaxation training programs. Yet, the available literature on various treatment approaches fails to recommend one approach over another. In addition, direct comparisons between behavioral interventions and frequently used pharmacological agents have not been made. Finally, if behavioral methods were as effective as prescription medications it would still be unlikely that time-pressured clinicians would use these methods. Effective self-administered relaxation programs would be necessary to compete with current medical practices. In light of the considerations given above, the present project compares behavioral and medical treatment regimens in the management of tension headache by randomly assigning patients from a family medicine clinic to receive (1) standard medical treatment, (2) therapist administered progressive relaxation, or (3) self-administered progressive relaxation. A placebo control will also be included in the experimental design to control for expectancy/demand influences. If self-administered behavioral programs are found to be as clinically effective as currently employed medical procedures, then the implications of the proposed research may be great. Physicians may one day be able to distribute educational and skill training materials as confidently as they now prescribe medications.